An autonomous vehicle may be a transportation vehicle capable of driving and navigating based on data gathered by its sensors and the processing of such data by an onboard computing system. Unlike conventional, human-driven vehicles, an autonomous vehicle may need little or no input from a human driver to safely drive and navigate. However, like conventional vehicles, autonomous vehicles also need periodic maintenance and servicing, such as being refueled, cleaned, calibrated, or repaired.